The present invention relates to a height-adjustable child chair for an infant, such as a newborn baby, a baby or a child.
There has been proposed and practically used a child chair capable of moving in the room on wheels attached to its legs, and having adjustable height that can be adjusted to set a child seat thereon at a level suitable for taking a meal. This known child chair has a pair of X-shaped leg assemblies each formed by pivotally joining middle parts of a front leg and a rear leg, and a seat supported on the leg assemblies. The front legs and the rear legs are turned toward or away from each other for height adjustment. Casters are attached particularly to the lower ends of the front legs to facilitate changing moving direction.
In order to set the child chair provided with the X-shaped leg assemblies in a comparatively big height, the front and the rear legs need to be long, and therefore the child chair needs a large area in front and at the back when storing the folded child chair. When the casters are attached to the lower ends of the legs, the axes of the casters deviate from the vertical when the inclination of the legs is changed for height adjustment and, consequently, the child chair is unable to move smoothly. Therefore, the child chair needs an angle adjusting mechanism for correcting the angular position of the axes of the casters according to the inclination of the legs to maintain the axes of the casters always perpendicular to the floor.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problem and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a child chair requiring a comparatively small area in front and in the back when folded, and not requiring the adjustment of the angular position of casters.
According to the present invention, a child chair includes: a pair of elongate bases; X-shaped leg assemblies, each formed by pivotally joining a front leg and a rear leg, and connected to the base; and a child seat supported on the pair of X-shaped leg assemblies; wherein one of the front or the rear legs of each X-shaped leg assembly has a lower end pivotally connected to the base, and the other of the front or the rear legs has a lower end pivotally supported on the base and movable in a longitudinal direction.
In the child chair according to the present invention, each base is provided with a longitudinal groove, a guide rod is extended in the groove, a slide block is engaged with the guide rod so as to slidably move, and the movable lower end of either the front or the rear leg is pivotally connected to the slide block.
In the child chair according to the present invention, the slide block has a sliding part slidably engaged with the guide rod, and a raised part longitudinally extending outwardly from the sliding part, the lower end of either the front or the rear leg is pivotally connected to the raised part.
In the child chair according to the present invention, the raised part of the slide block projects outwardly from the base when the X-shaped leg assembly is folded.
In the child chair according to the present invention, middle parts of the pair of bases are curved such that a space between front parts of the bases and a space between rear parts of the bases are different from each other, the front leg of each X-shaped leg assembly is connected to the front part of the base, and rear leg of each X-shaped leg assembly is connected to the rear part of the base.
In the child chair according to the present invention, casters are detachably connected to the lower surface of each of the bases.
In the child chair according to the present invention, seat support members are connected to the upper ends of the pair of X-shaped leg assemblies, respectively, and the child seat is supported in a swinging manner on the seat support members.
In the child chair according to the present invention, the child seat has a bottom member, a back member pivotally connected to a rear part of the bottom member, a headrest pivotally connected to an upper part of the back member for turning, and a step connected in a swinging manner to a front part of the bottom member.
In the child chair according to the present invention, a connecting bar is extended between the back member and the step to interlock the back member and the step.
In the child chair according to the present invention, recesses are formed at intervals on the back surface of the back member, and a support bar is pivotally supported on the bottom member so as to engage in one of the recesses of the back member.
In the child chair according to the present invention, the headrest is supported for turning on the back member by a support shaft, a connecting member has one end pivotally connected to a part of the headrest, which is eccentric with respect to a shaft supporting the headrest, and the other end of the connecting member pushed by the support bar.
In the child chair according to the present invention, a swing cover is supported for turning on the back surface of the back member.
In the child chair according to the present invention, the swing cover is provided with slots through which the support bar is extended.